


The Art Of Ink And Flowers

by theootyqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Good Peter Pettigrew, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Multi, Useless Gays, and it’s literally just in the background for like 2.5 seconds, and soft boi sirius, but don’t worry i think it’s gross too, do gay shit, more angst in the background characters honestly, tattoo artist remus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theootyqueen/pseuds/theootyqueen
Summary: “did you see that james? he SMILED at me! an actual smile! james-““yes, i saw it, sirius. how could i not - remus this remus that, hurry up and make out already before i puke. now will you help me choose flowers for lily or not?”“i think i’m in love, james...”—————— 🌙in which sirius falls madly in love with the tall boy in oversized jumpers who works at the tattoo parlour opposite his flower shop, and james tries to help him get the courage to ask for his number.trans james potter cause stuff you-
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Nymphadora Tonks/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Art Of Ink And Flowers

sirius had never been in love before.

in fact, he wasn’t sure he even knew what it _was_ before him. 

all his life, sirius had been an outcast. he had loved his family, of course, but that can only take you so far, and after years of abuse and bruises, ones belief in love can fade.

possibly, james was the first person he loved, though it was a different kind of love again. james was like a brother to him - not like the brother he had, but the one he _wanted_. james had been his first friend, the one who helped fix his broken pieces. but still ... james met lily, and suddenly sirius was pushed aside again. and as much as he loved peter, it just wasn’t the same. they had never been as close.

but remus ... remus was different. 

not that he had ever talked to remus, besides a rushed and flustered conversation that one time remus popped in to buy a bouquet for his sick mother, and the daily ritual of waving hi when setting up their stores for the day. but still he was hopeful; one day remus would fall in love with him too, and maybe, just maybe, sirius could understand what all the fuss was about.

love was a tricky thing, you see, and sirius was far from a master.

* * *

valentine’s day was a day of both love and hate for sirius.

he loved it because of the business. the amount of people who popped in practically begging for the perfect bouquet for their loved one was incredible.

they had all sorts of people in their flower shop, st _ag and doe flowers._ seniors who know exactly what to get to celebrate their fiftieth anniversary, young teens all blushed and flustered wishing to get a chance with their crush this year, and of course the new couples who have no clue what to get their month-old partner (lily loves those ones in particular, for they always panicked at the wide variety and ended up buying the whole store out, though she claims it’s because she “loves helping someone in such obvious need”).

yet at the same time, it was such a _lonely_ day. at least before he could mourn his eternal singleness with the company of his two closest friends (don’t tell peter) - ever since james had finally bucked up and asked lily out last month, they had spent almost every day off doing their lovey-dovey shit. had no one told them that accompanying their rather needy best friend was more important than cute picnics in the park? so rude.

a ringing disturbed his thoughts. he spoke without looking up from his phone.

”welcome to stag and doe flowers, how can i help you?” 

“i don’t suppose i can get a neighbours discount, can i?” a familiar voice asked.

sirius looked up, his heart skipping a beat. grey eyes met hazel ones.

“remus lupin, i own the tattoo shop opposite? you bumped into me yesterday and dropped this.” remus reached into his sweater pocket and pulled out a leather wristwatch, handing in out to sirius.

sirius took it, trying not to blush when their hands brushed. 

“uh... thanks. i- i thought i’d lost it.” 

in fact, sirius had purposely dropped it in the hopes that lupin would bring it back to him, and perhaps ask for his number and a coffee date at the same time, but he didn’t need to know that.

”no problem. it’s a nice watch. how’re you holding up? the ginger girl isn’t here today, i notice.” remus spoke so casually, so proper, as if every word was rehearsed. if it was sirius who was speaking, that probably would be true.

sirius laughed, “yeah, she’s away on “stag” business,” remus raised an eyebrow, “a date.”

“ohh. with the glasses kid?”

”yeah... how did you know?” unless james had spoken to this angel of a man and hadn’t told sirius about it, there should’ve been no way he would know.

it was remus’ turn to blush. “oh, y’know... i’ve just been watching you guys for a while and couldn’t help notice how he looked at her. kinda obvious, if i’m telling the truth.”

sirius chose to ignored the fact that _remus lupin_ had confessed to watching them (though he would definitely call james later to gush about it), “yeah, he’s not the best at secrets.”

remus laughed, a low, melodic sound that made sirius’ heart stop. _seriously, if i hang around this kid any longer, i’m gonna die of a heart attack_ , he thought, scowling internally at his lovesick behaviour.

“well, i better get going,” remus said after he composed himself. he picked up his keys and twirled them around his finger ( _stop it, dirty thoughts!_ ). he pulled a pen from behind his ear and scribbled something on a sheet of paper from sirius’ desk. “if i don’t open up the shop soon my boss is gonna go mad. talk soon, yeah?”

he opened the door, letting in a blast of cold air. remus turned back to look at sirius before leaving. “see ya, flower boy.” he grinned, winking, before letting the door glide shut, leaving a very flustered sirius staring at the spot remus had been standing seconds before, the watch dangling from his sweaty palms.

hands fumbling, sirius punched a number into his phone, begging him to answer. 

“what’s up, siri-“

”REMUS LUPIN JUST WINKED AT ME! CODE RED, JAMES, CODE RED!” sirius practically screamed into the phone, bursting with excitement. his mind floated back to the sheet of paper, and he quickly snatched it up, reading what was written-

_a phone number._

“wait what, as in _remus_ remus lup-“

”he gave me his number!! oh my god, james, i think i’m gonna die- call 999!”

james swore in shock. “i’ll be right over- please don’t embarrass yourself, sirius.”

sirius scoffed, “me, embarrass myself? never. i’m as smooth as a cucumber, jamiekins- no one is smoother than me.”

”year eight, marlene mckinnon’s birthday party?”

”i was fourteen, james, i’ve matured!”

”yeah yeah whatever, i’m trying to drive. bye.”

sirius said goodbye, practically chucking the phone onto the counter. he inspected the sheet again, unsure if it was real - it _couldn’t_ be real, no way. yet here it was, in remus lupin loopy, perfect handwriting, purposely left so sirius could see it. 

“i think i’m in love,” he whispered to the sky. “for real, this time.”


End file.
